There has been a toilet apparatus including a main part and a toilet seat rotatably attached to the main part (e.g. JP 2011-216 A (Kokai)). In the toilet apparatus, a heating part is incorporated in the toilet seat and a seating surface of the toilet seat is warmed.
A gap is provided between the main part and the toilet seat in order to suppress extreme application of force to the main part in association with seating of a user. The gap extends along a upper end surface of the main part and a lower end surface of the toilet seat, and is formed linearly from one side end surface toward other side end surface of the toilet seat and the main part. When viewing the main part and the toilet seat from the side, it is possible to see the opposite side through the gap. Therefore, cold air easily enters the gap and the temperature of the seating surface may be decreased when warming the seating surface by the heating part.